


Watermelon Sugar

by lunavelvet



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drag Queens, Fishnets, M/M, drag Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Summary: Taste like strawberry in a summer eveningAnd it sounds like a song
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

罗莎夫人看见红灯在下一个路口亮了起来，她松开油门，把鞋底搁在了刹车上轻轻施力，越过风挡玻璃吹向她脸颊的带着海水气味的咸湿夜风变得柔和了一些。  
她在车完全停下来之前将目光瞥向路边那几家连在一起的小商铺：一家熟食铺，两家小酒馆，一家是她认识的女孩子经常去的便宜理发店，还有一家只有晚上才开门营业的唱片行，鬼知道他们背地里还干些什么营生。  
她就是在那家店门口看见那个男孩。  
说是男孩也是因为罗莎夫人确实目光如炬——他脸上化着浓妆，脸和脖子都被色号偏白的粉底涂得毫无血色，但脖子以下露出的肌肤就显出了健康的麦色。他的眼皮上涂满带闪粉的亮棕色眼影，眼线上挑，浓黑的睫毛不知道是涂得过厚的睫毛膏的效果还是干脆粘了假睫毛。他的颧骨和鼻梁上都被扫上了高光，这让他在昏暗的路灯照射下仍然显得五官深邃——所以说这是个化得不错的妆，有足够的审美，浮夸大胆，有点俗，但没那么廉价，很好的突出了他的优点。  
罗莎夫人把眼睛眯成一条缝，聚焦向男孩脖子以下的部分。  
他穿着成套的皮衣，上身是一件黑色的夹克，敞开的前襟里露出来里面白色的雪纺质地的内衬，再往下是一条皮质短裤，紧紧的包裹着他的腰腹，略窄的髋部，和浑圆结实的大腿根。他有一双非常美的腿，笔直结实，线条柔和，包裹在黑色渔网袜里像是隔壁熟食店橱窗里展示的特等火腿，油脂和肌肉都分布得恰到好处，令人垂涎。  
他就那么站在路边，略微有点驼背，胳膊抱在胸前，被浓妆遮盖的脸上很难读出那表情是茫然是空洞还是惴惴不安。  
罗莎夫人想起来，这好像是这个礼拜第二次见到这男孩了。

绿灯亮起来了。罗莎夫人在下一个路口掉转车头，然后把车泊在了路边。  
“嘿——”她把胳膊伸出车窗外，歪着头冲着路边喊了一声。一个路过的中年拉丁裔男人正笑嘻嘻的把把手伸向那个男孩被皮裤包裹着的臀部，大概准备亲手试探一下那手感是否像看起来那样弹性绝佳。  
她的喊声成功的同时吸引了正准备实施犯罪的罪犯和浑然不觉的受害者的注意。男人缩回了手，恶狠狠的瞪了她一眼，假装若无其事的从男孩身后走过。那男孩像只闯进了车前灯探照范围内的小鹿似的猛抬起眼皮，瞳仁反射起路灯和车灯的光，呈现出一种流动的琥珀色。  
“谁允许你在这儿做生意的？”罗莎夫人粗声粗气的冲他喊道。“不知道这里是谁的地盘吗？”  
男孩站直了一点身体，犹豫着向停着的敞篷汽车靠近了两步。“我不知道这里是谁的地盘。”他开口说话的时候声音低沉悦耳，带着动听的共振，却也显得怯怯的。“没人告诉过我这里不行。”  
罗莎夫人把半个肩膀也一起探出了车窗，冲着男孩勾了勾手。“你在这里多久了？”  
他又走近了一点，更多的细节因此进入了罗莎夫人的观察范围。比如他的瞳仁实际上是有一点棕调的绿色，比如他嘴角有一颗凸起的痣，还有当他略显紧张的抿嘴时脸颊上因此浮现的小巧酒窝。  
他一定挣了不少。罗莎夫人暗自思忖。  
“今天？我刚在这边呆了十分钟。”他仍旧一脸紧绷的表情。“我这周总共也就来了三次。”  
那就被我看到了两次，你真走运。罗莎夫人试图露出一个不那么带有威胁意味的笑容：“你是新来的？”  
男孩点了点头。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“哈莉特。”男孩回答的时候在发出那个收尾的辅音时明显的停顿了一下。这让罗莎夫人笑着把烟喷到了他脸上。“所以你的确想要扮成一个女孩？”她在自己的车门上摁熄了那支抽了一半的烟，把烟头随意弹在路边。男孩的脸上显露出一丝嫌恶，却又很快的藏了起来。“嗯。”他小心的回避她直接的注视，把脸扭向一边，露出他事实上非常硬朗的下颚线条。  
“有人戳穿你吗？”罗莎夫人假装没注意到那丝嫌恶。“我不会是第一个吧？”  
男孩看向自己的脚尖。“我不知道。”他干巴巴的回答。“没人问过我叫什么。”  
哦，小可怜。罗莎夫人知道自己此刻正笑得像带着毒苹果走近森林小屋的邪恶后妈，但她还是很好的控制住了面部表情，清了清嗓子，再次开口：“看来你的确是个新雏。”她不假思索的拍了拍自己的副驾驶座位。“上车来，亲爱的。”  
男孩把脸慢慢扭了回来，表情里充满困惑。“上车？”他重复这个邀请，语速很慢，像是需要确认什么。“您让我，上车？”他伸出涂着鲜艳指甲油的手指指向自己，一脸错愕。  
“我没什么耐心，是的。”罗莎夫人再次用力拍了拍副驾驶的真皮座椅。“动作快点，别让我再说第三遍。”她的语气显露出那一丝必要的胁迫，这一次男孩终于听懂了那个暗示，没再废话。  
他从车尾绕到另一侧，打开车门坐了上来。他身上有一种淡漠的东方香调。  
“坐稳了亲爱的。”罗莎夫人把手放在他裹在渔网袜里的大腿上，带点恶意的轻轻捏了捏。男孩没吱声，拉过安全带扣好，然后扭头看向窗外，像是默许了她做自己想做的。  
罗莎夫人抽回那只手握紧了方向盘，她在心里笑得像所有童话里的邪恶巫婆恶毒后妈一样戏剧化。  
夜还很长，宝贝。她用余光打量男孩正对着她的那头棕色卷发，在夜晚暖调光线的照射下看起来泛着一点橘色，柔软蓬松，手感很好。  
我不会那么着急，没必要那么着急。


	2. Chapter 2

"进来吧，不用换鞋。"罗莎夫人自己倒是在门口把高跟鞋大喇喇的踢掉，光着脚走进屋。  
男孩跟在她身后，走到宽敞的会客室门口犹豫的站定了。“我们到底要干嘛？”他的声音听起来还是有点紧绷，仿佛说话的时候嘴里含着一口水，所以不敢把嘴张得太大。“我不明白。”  
“不明白什么？”人高马大的金发女人把镶着毛皮的奢华外套随意丢在一张沙发上，转过来狐疑的再次打量那个在门口停着不动的男孩。“你不是做这行的？”  
男孩抬起头与她对视了几秒，看起来比之前更困惑了些。“我是做这行的。”他老老实实的如此坦诚。“但我没做过……这样的生意。”  
“哪样？”罗莎夫人在酒柜边挑挑拣拣了一会儿，拎过来一个看起来很昂贵的水晶酒瓶和两只水晶杯。“你介意先喝点儿吗？”  
男孩小心翼翼的走进来，在一张单人沙发边站住，安静的看着罗莎夫人在两只杯子里都斟上小半杯淡金色的液体，然后接过一只杯子，在那张沙发上慢慢坐下。  
他张开嘴唇小心的抿了一口，在水晶杯边留下来暗粉色的唇膏印子，接着又端起了杯子。  
他喝酒的时候会先伸出舌头，粉色的舌尖迫不及待的去够杯子里的液体，然后在接触到液体的那一瞬间又缩回唇瓣间。罗莎夫人不清楚这是不是他下意识的习惯，亦或是这个看起来拘谨得要命的生涩新手其实精通引诱之道，他的每一步，每个动作都精心设计，处心积虑，明摆着发射出那些信号。

他喝了一点酒之后看起来就放松了不少。一开始端端正正的坐姿松懈了一些，并拢的膝盖也大大咧咧的分开了。罗莎夫人又给他加了半杯，一面看着他捧着酒杯小口啜饮，面颊逐渐挂上一抹迷雾般的粉色，绿色的瞳仁也蒙上了一层晶莹的水雾。  
“跟我先聊聊天。”罗莎夫人翘起二郎腿，晃着手里那只杯子，另一只手里夹着她的细烟管。“跟我讲讲你的故事。”  
“我没有什么故事。”男孩已经完全放松了身体向后靠在沙发靠背上，大大咧咧的岔开着腿，坐姿豪放。  
“每个做这门生意的人都需要有个故事。”罗莎夫人对着男孩喷出一缕烟雾。“以防遇到我这样喜欢刁难的客人。哪怕从现在开始编——开始编吧，哈莉特。”  
男孩被那个名字从陌生人嘴里说出的感觉迷住了似的眨了眨眼，然后他挪了挪屁股，换了个更舒服的坐姿，几乎半躺在沙发里开了口：  
“我不是因为需要钱。”微醺状态下的他显得气定神闲。“我只是……我需要被使用。”  
罗莎夫人咪起了眼睛。哦——她在心里重复那个男孩若无其事说出口的那个陈述句：他需要被使用。  
“我有我自己的生活，正常的那种。”他没有观察听故事的人的反应，只顾着自己高兴继续往下讲。“并不是说我就不喜欢那种生活——但我有时候会听到那个声音。”  
“告诉你要越界的那个声音吗？”罗莎夫人翘起了嘴角。“或者说，‘恶魔的声音’？”  
男孩皱起眉头，像是不胜其扰似的摇了摇头：“不，什么？不。”他打了高光的颧骨因为酒精和言语的双重作用泛起了略深的血色。“不是你想的那样。我有时候会听到自己的欲望——就是另一个我，被困在里面的那个我，在说服这个我去做点什么来满足他。”  
“那么现在到底是哪个你？”罗莎夫人露出不耐烦的表情点了点下巴。“这个叫‘哈莉特’的小婊子是哪个你？”  
‘哈莉特’的颧骨颜色又加深了一个色号。“这重要吗？”他有点结巴。“总之我不明白，为什么你会想要我跟你回家——我没做过女人的生意——我没有被女人使用过。”  
罗莎夫人笑得更厉害了。“原来你在意的是这个。”她站起来，走近那个几乎瘫陷在柔软沙发里的男孩，用细烟管挑起他线条分明的下巴，把嘴里的烟喷在他那张表情明显再次绷紧了的漂亮脸蛋上。

“我倒是有一堆故事可以给你讲讲。”身形高大的妇人瓮声瓮气的说，一面居高临下的用烟管描摹起男孩的下颚线。“从哪儿讲起呢？哦，他们都叫我罗莎夫人，我的女孩和男孩都这么叫我。”  
男孩露出一个恍然大悟的表情。“你就是……”他转动眼珠，像是想要从眼下的窘态里逃离。  
“没错，我就是。”罗莎夫人慢悠悠的把烟管挪到了男孩的咽喉，稍稍用力抵住他的气管。这让那个陷在沙发里的小小受害者变得呼吸窘迫，但他只是咬住嘴唇，顺势屏住了呼吸。  
“也有人叫我罗莎蒙德，或者萝丝。”夫人一点点的加重了力度，满意的看着男孩颧骨上的血色渐渐消失。“但你知道我到底叫什么吗？”  
她停了一会儿，像是真的在等那个喘不上气的男孩给她个答案。片刻以后她像是忽然反应过来似的笑了起来。  
“我好久没用过那个名字了。”她放松了压在男孩气管上的烟管，让氧气重新回到他空瘪的肺泡里，她的受害者因为忽然涌入的空气没忍住一阵剧烈的干咳。她耐心的等着他平静下来，找回呼吸，等着那抹淡淡的粉色爬回他的面颊，然后她俯下身去，贴在那男孩的耳边，用几乎难以辨认的音量对他说：  
“另外的那个我名叫雷蒙德。”


	3. Chapter 3

“我需要先去洗澡吗？”男孩跟在罗莎夫人身后走上楼梯的时候突然出声问。  
罗莎夫人在心里发出来一声响亮的嗤笑，但只是转过头平淡的回答他：“不。你只需要听我的。”  
“我通常都会先洗个澡。”男孩执拗地重复了一遍请求。“但是我会听你的。”他咬了下嘴唇又迅速放开，下唇上的唇膏被他吞吃了一点点，露出原本的暗粉色。

他们走上二楼，穿过幽暗的走廊，罗莎夫人在尽头的一扇门前停下来，再次回头看向身后的男孩。“有什么你绝对不能接受的吗？”  
男孩像是被这个问题打了个措手不及，他快速眨了眨眼，然后缓慢的摇了摇头。“不。”他想了想，又补充了一句。“我是说，我不清楚。”  
罗莎夫人这次没能把笑声埋在胸口。“哈！”她响亮干脆的发出赞叹。“你看起来确实像那种能承受很多的。”  
男孩的耳朵又红了，他像是不太适应屋里的温度抬起手在脸旁扇了扇。“我只是并没有很多经验。”他安静地反驳。“但我愿意保持开放的心态。”

罗莎夫人一面打开门一面暗自思忖这男孩多半出身优渥，从他的谈吐和举止里看不到通常从事这一行的男男女女身上那种沉重感，也没有刻意表演出来的轻佻放荡。他看起来只是笃定自己想要这个。  
“怕疼吗？”  
“不。”男孩走进一片漆黑的屋子，一面停下脚步站住，一面简短的回答。  
“那疼痛会令你兴奋吗？”罗莎夫人打开了灯。突然变强的光线让男孩皱了下眉。但他还是那副看起来无所畏惧，甚至也无所谓的样子。  
“一定程度来说，我享受疼痛。”他开始四下打量这间看起来并无特别之处的房间，一面抬手揉了揉鼻尖。

很好。罗莎夫人踱到房间中心，那里有一张看起来图案样式都过时的单人沙发。她坐下，跷起腿，掸了掸膝盖上掉落的烟灰，发出了第一个指令。  
“脱掉。”她压低声音，听起来雌雄莫辩。  
男孩愣了一下，但立刻做出了反应。他没有回嘴，或是再发出什么疑问，只是默默的解开外套上的拉链，然后利索的脱掉了那件黑色皮衣，扔在脚旁。  
他穿着一件浅色雪纺质地的衬衫，质地很透，能隔着衣料看清他胸口和手臂上密集的纹身图案。罗莎夫人喜欢这个惊喜，她饶有兴味的盯着男孩一颗一颗的解开衣扣，一寸一寸的袒露麦色的皮肤，青黑的纹身，以及浅褐色的乳头。屋里的温度绝对不低，他看起来光滑有弹性的肌肤上浮起了一层薄薄的汗，乳头却已经紧缩成坚硬的小小颗粒。  
他脱掉了所有上衣，迟疑地看了一眼坐在沙发上的罗莎夫人，没得到什么反馈。于是他就那么挺直身体站了一小会儿，带着有点晕开了的眼影，脱落了一半的唇妆，手规规矩矩的背在身后，像是在展示自己并不完美，却显得异常可口的胴体。  
“继续。”罗莎夫人等了几秒钟才开口，像是不想辜负他的这番好意。男孩立刻从那个紧绷的站姿松弛下来，大大咧咧的踢掉脚上的漆皮乐福鞋，伸手解开了紧紧包裹着自己狭窄胯骨和挺翘臀部的短裤。他颇费了些力才让那条尺寸过于精准的皮裤从自己的屁股上被拽下来，滑落到膝盖的位置。他弯腰去继续把短裤扯到脚踝，然后从裤腿里迈出来，再一次站直了身体。  
他前额的卷发因为这些动作垂落下来，微微遮挡了他的眼睛，这让罗莎夫人很难真正看清他的表情里是否带着她所预料的那丝兴奋和期待。但现在“哈莉特”就那么站在屋子中央，被老式吊灯泛黄的明亮光线直射着，脖子上的汗珠汇聚成一条线，正顺着胸口的肌肉纹理缓缓向下滑落。他上身不着一缕，下身则仍旧包裹在黑色的网袜和一条黑色的蕾丝丁字裤里。这个画面理应显得更色情一些，但不知为何，罗莎夫人全然没有感到半点亢奋。

“我还要继续脱吗？”男孩的声音因为声带的紧绷显得干燥嘶哑，但他看上去还算平静。“有些人会希望我留着袜子。”  
罗莎夫人从沙发上起身，咪起眼睛慢慢靠近。到了这个地步她仍旧不慌不忙，像只老练的猎豹。“我也希望你留着袜子。”她伸出手指轻轻阻止了那颗正在滚落的汗珠流向被网袜包裹的部分，然后用烟管轻轻戳碰了一下男孩被柔软蕾丝裹着的性器。  
男孩的喉管底部发出来一丝轻不可闻的呜咽。但他很好的控制着面部表情和身体，没有明显的退缩或是摇晃。他的性器官还在沉睡，似乎这整场脱衣秀只是单纯为了取悦金主而刻意上演，与他本人的快感毫无关系。  
这让罗莎夫人获得了意料之外的满足感。

“你让我印象深刻。”她漫不经心的将烟管顺着男孩小腹上的橄榄枝纹样的刺青描摹，笑吟吟的注意到男孩的手臂上浮起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩。“我以为你缺乏经验，但看起来你很清楚自己该做什么。”  
男孩微微抬起下巴，被卷发遮挡的瞳仁在灯光的映射下显出半透明的琥珀色，瞳孔则缩成了一个小黑点。  
“你让我想到一只被扔进淋浴房的小猫。”罗莎夫人伸出手去，半是抚慰半是挑逗的将手指插进那头蓬松的棕色卷发里。  
“我想让你为我喵喵叫。”她卷住那些柔软的发丝轻轻拉扯。“你可以为我喵喵叫吗？”  
男孩的颧骨上飘起一缕暖色，这让他的轮廓看起来比之前更圆润，更模糊了些。那些理应存在的界线像是随着他的体表温度而氤氲蒸腾——存在于不同的性别，年龄，甚至是物种之间的那些界限，像是在眼前的这个男孩身上烟消云散。  
-我也许不应该再叫他男孩。  
罗莎夫人这样想。  
而“哈莉特”正好在此时发出了两声让她心满意足的，低沉而柔和的喵喵声。


	4. Chapter 4

他的确是只漂亮的小猫。  
罗莎夫人盯着跪在自己脚边的男孩，他被汗浸湿的褐色发绺贴在额头和脸颊两侧，鼻尖和颧骨都泛着粉，微微撅起的饱满嘴唇看起来像是被露水打湿的玫瑰花瓣。所有这些也仿佛只是为了衬托那对剔透的琥珀似的眼珠子。它们本来的颜色应该是带点棕调的绿，在室内暖色灯光的叠加效应下就呈现出了上好的威士忌酒体的色泽。只有瞳仁幽黑又深邃，在温柔的光线里微微缩成细小的两个点。  
罗莎夫人挑起他的下巴，用大拇指细细描摹那瓣柔软的下唇。那只“小猫”用舌尖躲躲闪闪的舔舐起她的指尖，睫毛快速地扑闪几下，露出来一点带着讨好意味的笑容。  
“你在乐什么？”夫人把大拇指往男孩的嘴里又捅深了一点，而后者只是顺势含住了她的整根手指，将它卷入一个光滑，潮湿，和滚烫的狭小空间里——这给了她许多遐想。  
她没有从正在卖力吮吸的男孩那里得到什么回应——那两瓣玫瑰花瓣似的嘴唇中间此刻发出的只有含混的呜呜声，而那对琥珀似的眼珠则折射出浅淡的柔光。  
“乖。”夫人用另一只手揉揉男孩潮湿的头顶。“想吃点别的吗？”  
努力吮吸手指的节奏因为那个并不太露骨的问题而明显一滞。男孩抬起眼皮，隔着那层浓密得有些虚假的睫毛，半是呆滞，半是期盼的看着她。

乖小猫。罗莎夫人推开椅子站了起来，大大咧咧的掀起长裙，然后一股脑把紧身裤袜褪到膝盖。  
哈莉特的瞳孔肉眼可见的扩张了一点。“喔——”他仍旧乖巧的跪在原地，手臂老老实实的交叠在背后，脸上的浓妆已经被汗水晕染得有些花了。他再次伸出舌尖润湿嘴唇，咽了下口水，瓮声瓮气的发出感叹：“你很大。”  
罗莎夫人对这个赞叹感到满意。她用一只手托着碍事的裙子，另一只手扶着刚有反应的阴茎，向前跨了两步——这高度刚刚好。她不怀好意的用渗出一点前液的龟头戳戳男孩肉乎乎的脸颊，在上面留下一点光亮的印子。哈莉特没有躲闪，也没有露出什么不适的表情，看起来他对这一切驾轻就熟。  
“含着它。”罗莎夫人居高临下的发出指令。“含着我。”她想了想，又纠正了自己的说法。  
她的小猫迫不及待的张开了嘴，伸长脖子去够那根尺寸傲人的阴茎。他颇有技巧的先用舌尖去挑逗连接龟头与柱身的那条筋络，然后看准时机将整个龟头包裹进口中，开始浅浅的吞吐。他做这些的时候表情放松，却又显得认真。他对一切的套路既不生涩，也没有那种过于老练的纯属感。  
一切都是刚刚好。他口腔的温度，吸吮的力度，吞吃的深度，以及他跪在那里，将罗莎夫人那根已经完全勃起的阴茎费力一直含到喉管深处的那份努力。他当然不是个雏，罗莎夫人对所谓的清纯角色毫无兴趣。但她见过的，使用过的都太多了。她喜欢那些看起来不一样，有故事，或者就是像眼前这个男孩一样，懂得分寸的人。

“好了。”她感到大腿根部的肌肉开始轻轻抽搐，臀部也阵阵发麻，于是轻轻拍拍男孩的头顶，示意他停下来。但男孩充耳不闻，闭着眼，像是在享受他此生最甜美的一支棒棒糖似的拼命吸着那根已经濒临爆发边缘的巨大性器。他大概曾是那种拿到糖果就绝不撒手的占有欲很强的孩子。  
罗莎夫人重复了一遍她的命令。“松开嘴。”她声音里的气定神闲透出来几分虚弱。  
“小猫”装聋作哑的继续享用他的美味珍馐，甚至在某一个时刻，不知是否出于恶意的轻轻用牙齿啃咬了一下。那个恶作剧让罗莎夫人没忍住惊叫出声，也让她丧失了最后一丝耐性。  
她粗暴的攥住男孩头顶的卷发用力向自己的方向拉扯，然后固定住他的后脑，开始发力顶撞。她让那支粗大炽热的柱体肆意撞击男孩口腔内部的每一寸，然后深深插入他不断收紧痉挛着的喉底。她满意的看到男孩脸上一直挂着的那种沉醉和游刃有余的表情消失无踪，取而代之的是因为缺氧而涨成深红的脸色，以及不受控制的滑落眼眶的泪珠。他在身后用一只手攥紧了另一只手腕，包裹在网袜里的脚趾也用力蜷曲。  
“难受？”罗莎夫人喘着粗气发问，显然并没有想得到答案。“这是你应得的，婊子。”  
哈莉特镶嵌在通红眼眶中的那对瞳仁在那一刻剧烈的扩散开，接着夫人的巴掌不轻不重的落在他裸露的肩头。他在阴茎从口中抽离的一刻开始了剧烈的咳嗽，整个人像是被剪断了提线的木偶那样颓然散落在地上。  
“好吃吗？”罗莎夫人把半挂在腿上的紧身袜彻底脱掉，然后姿态优雅的放下裙摆，撩了撩掉落额前的头发。她看起来还是与之前一样从容，仿佛一切都不曾发生过。  
哈莉特趴在地上，努力的调整呼吸，像是想说什么，却又没能发出声音。  
“我以为你是个值得被好好对待的乖孩子。”夫人从小桌上拾起她的细烟管，俯下身去靠近她的猎物。“看来我想错了。”  
男孩抬起头，胸口仍然在剧烈起伏，但表情已经调整恢复得差不多，又一次露出那种对什么也满不在乎的神情。  
“是我错了。”罗莎夫人的烟管划过粘稠湿润的空气，重重落在男孩光滑的后背上，留下一个狭长的红肿印记。“婊子就应该被当作婊子来使用，对吧？”  
男孩低下头去发出一声低沉而模糊的呜咽。


	5. Chapter 5

美极了。罗莎夫人想。  
她此刻站在另一个房间里，那个她觉得如果不必要也可以不使用的房间中央，打量着呈现在自己面前的景象。  
那条金属链子从天花板固定的铁环穿过，高度被调整到让那个个子不矮的男孩要踮起脚才能刚刚够到地面的程度。他的手腕被铁链末端的皮铐扣紧，手臂被尽量拉伸向着斜上方吊起来。  
他看起来有点紧张，也可能只是因为这个别扭的姿势让他显得紧张。他不断伸出舌尖舔舐自己的嘴唇，或是咬住下唇又松开。汗水不断顺着毛孔渗出，在他发红的皮肤表面汇聚成晶亮的汗珠，又顺着肌理流下来。就连他身上那些纹身图案的青色都显得比之前深了两个色号。  
这个姿势让他无法反抗，更无从隐藏。罗莎夫人向前踱了两步，靠近他一点，饶有兴味的看着他垂下目光，回避与自己直接的对视。  
“早知道就不要淘气了，对吧？”夫人笑吟吟的伸手捏住他的下巴，逼他抬起视线。“后悔吗？”  
哈莉特看起来想说点什么，却又最终识趣的闭了嘴。他用力把嘴唇抿成一条直线，脸颊上随之浮起的酒窝却又让这个表情里蕴含的反抗意味烟消云散。  
“你看起来还是不服气。”罗莎夫人松开他的下巴，顺着他的脖颈，锁骨，向下一路摸到他的胸口。她用指尖沿着男孩胸肌上方的鸽子图腾轻飘飘的描摹了一阵，转而去攻击他已经紧缩硬挺起来的乳头。她用拇指和食指的指腹轻轻揉搓那两颗小小的肉粒，一面满意的观察男孩的呼吸骤然加深加速，她在适当的时机在指尖加重力道拧了下去，成功的唤出了半声啜泣般的惊叫。  
她再次捏起男孩的下巴强迫他与自己对视：“我更希望你能毫不顾忌的喊出来。”她漫不经心的强调。  
男孩的眼眶和鼻尖都红红的，他吸了吸鼻子，发出自他来到这个房间以来的第一个声音：“哦。”他那对琥珀色的瞳仁微微扩散，失焦涣散，不知道是沉浸在痛苦还是愉悦中。  
他听起来和看起来都有点可怜兮兮，但又同时呈现出那种仿佛无法被看透，也无法被真正摧毁的恼人状态。罗莎夫人重重地拍拍他的脸颊，逼他努力把视线聚焦在自己脸上：“别这么早就丢盔卸甲。”她不怀好意地戳戳男孩湿嗒嗒的胸脯。“我还为你准备了许多惊喜呢。”

那些惊喜中包括一对被细细的金链子穿起来的金色的小巧乳夹，一只泛着温润光泽的阴茎环，以及一只小巧的遥控硅胶跳蛋。罗莎夫人娴熟的用剪刀将那条已经被汗水浸透的渔网袜连着内裤一起彻底毁坏，从哈莉特绷紧的下肢上粗暴剥除。她开始在那具终于完全赤裸着迎接她的躯体上愉快的布置那些“惊喜”：乳夹的链子上挂着小巧的铃铛，会因为一丁点动作就发出清脆的响声；阴茎环的内侧有着小小的一排凸起，这让它在被转动时带来加倍的摩擦力——夫人还不完全确定这是否会让哈莉特感到加倍的痛苦还是快感，但从他立刻涨成深红色的脸来看，至少这些不是毫无意义。  
“我本来想把你的嘴给堵住。”罗莎夫人悠哉游哉地一面往跳蛋上挤润滑液，一面挑眉观察被她装饰的对象此刻正作何反应。  
被吊起的男孩垂着他那颗汗津津的棕色脑袋，注意力仿佛正集中在将身体的重心轮流放在两只踮得快抽筋的脚尖上。  
“嘿——”夫人绕到他身后，将沾满润滑液的手指探向他毫不设防的股缝。“我在跟你说话。”  
男孩在第一根手指被塞进他体内的时候踉跄了一下。他的手腕被皮铐粗砺的边缘磨出了泛红的印子，夹在他乳头上的链子带动着铃铛轻快的叮当作响。但他很快在那阵慌乱中稳住了阵脚再次找到平衡，咬着嘴角任由夫人继续塞入了第二根手指，把冰凉的润滑剂胡乱在他体内涂抹开。跳蛋被塞进去的时候男孩的喘息声未经掩饰地泄出他的嘴角，而片刻之后罗莎夫人又听到了细微的铃铛响声，她忍住笑，踱去她的道具推车上寻找一个合适大小的肛塞来结束她的准备工作，然后似乎不经意的用眼角瞟了瞟那男孩的样子。  
啊。她满意地想。他可真美。

哈莉特正透过额前湿透了的乱糟糟的卷发看着她。他那对原本透出焦糖色泽的眸子现在像是被加大火候熬成了更深，更醇厚的流质。那些因为努力忍耐着不出声和身体上各种不适而积蓄在眼眶里的泪水让他看起来像只被咬住了脖子的小鹿，但他仍旧没有半点要妥协的样子。  
“看起来我没必要塞住你的嘴，反正你也像个哑巴。”罗莎夫人挑挑拣拣，最终选中了一枚形状略为奇特的肛塞。它像是一串连在一起的大小各异的珠子，稍稍弯曲，底部带着螺旋纹路。“怎么样，喜欢这个吗？”她举起那枚肛塞将它伸到男孩的鼻子底下让他看个仔细。  
哈莉特缓慢地眨了眨眼。“喜欢。”他回答得有点费力，声音沙哑，听起来已经疲惫不堪。  
“那就好。”罗莎夫人再次绕到他身后。“既然如此，在我们正式开始之前，你应该给我一个安全词。”  
她特地停下来等了几秒钟，但没听到男孩再次给她想要的答案。夫人叹了口气，开始觉得这个男孩的身体大概远远比他的语言来得积极和诚实。她没再涂更多润滑剂，而是直接把那枚肛塞顶上最小的珠子抵入男孩湿漉漉的股缝，缓慢而用力的依次推进。  
叮铃铃。叮铃铃。你瞧，他可能就是不想发出那些听起来羞耻的声音，但总有别的声音来出卖他的感受。  
在肛塞完美而严丝合缝的完全没入男孩体内，仅仅在股缝间成为一个闪着金属光泽的小圆片时，哈莉特的膝盖好像终于丧失了功能，猛地下沉瘫软。罗莎夫人眼疾手快的从后面搂住他的腰，勉强支撑起他的体重，没让他的手臂在这种力量的牵扯下受伤脱臼。她给了他一点时间，让他颤抖的小腿稍稍放松，抽筋的脚尖从蜷曲的状态里恢复。她亲吻男孩汗津津的后脑勺和脖子，也在他光滑的肩膀和后背上烙下唇印。  
她有的是耐心。

“Watermelon.”  
过了也许是五分钟，也许是半个世纪那么久，罗莎夫人终于听到怀里的男孩再一次发出声音。他听起来像是刚从睡梦中惊醒，声带里还带着一丝黏稠。  
“什么？”罗莎夫人放松手臂，让男孩重新找到平衡，靠自己站稳，然后回到男孩身前，撩起他额前的头发，低声问他。  
男孩微微张着嘴唇，深吸一口气，然后重复了一遍那个平淡无奇的单词。“Watermelon.”他的咬字异常清楚，带一点英国北方特有的吞音式口音，却在词尾掩藏不住声带的颤抖。  
罗莎夫人恍然大悟。“你是说你的安全词。”她爱怜地抚摸那颗再次垂下去的脑袋。“你真甜。”


End file.
